Game Update 1.2.1
Highlights Keep Upgrade System :Own a Keep? Want to keep it? Want to get more out of it? Then the new Keep Upgrade system is perfect for you! Guilds that own a Keep can now purchase upgrades to bolster their hold's utility and defenses in a variety of ways. :Once a Keep has been claimed, a guild member with sufficient permission can speak to the Guild Keep Agent on the upper level of the Keep to choose what upgrades to purchase. These upgrades require a periodic maintenance fee and some are available in multiple levels. Once purchased, upgrades will take time to be completed. This process can be monitored via the new Keep Upgrade Interface. Upgrades will decay if funds are unavailable to pay their maintenance or if a guild member chooses to stop paying for the upgrade. Combat Responsiveness Improvements :We are always working to improve the overall responsiveness of our game client and server. With version 1.2.1 players will see some significant improvements including the following: :*Casting times have become more accurate under normal play conditions, and players should no longer see a significant "stretch" or "pause" when casting spells in low or moderate latency situations. :*Accuracy of the spell cast UI has been improved. The display will now show 1/2 second increments and will no longer "stretch" time to compensate for latency. Instead, players will see a pause after the bar has filled completely if they are in a high-latency environment. :*Continued improvements to animation and visual effects performance have been made. Players will see smoother transitions between animations and significantly less stuck visual effects, especially when chain-casting abilities. UI Improvements :We are pleased to announce several improvements and enhancements to the game's User Interface! :The Guild Window has received a major facelift and several functional improvements.We have added more information to the Guild Window, such as new news alerts and additional statistics on the profile tab. We have also resolved several interface bugs with the window, such as promoting and demoting through the UI and loss of guild permissions. :The User Settings window has been divided into tabs for convenience and clarity. The Customize Interface window has been folded into the User Interface window under the "Interface" tab. Tooltips have also been added to various elements in the User Settings window in order to explain their function. RvR Zone Control Rewards :Various improvements have been made to Zone Control Rewards in Tier 4 zones to reward players for zone captures more so than individual Objective and Keep captures. When active zones are captured in Tier 4, all players in the zone are awarded Renown based on their Rank, similar to Tiers 1, 2, and 3. :Battlefield Objectives that are owned by the conquering realm will also buff all of the players in the zone with the same buffs that Sergeants grant players. Lastly, players who have captured a Keep or Battlefield Objective in the zone, which is then captured, will be awarded additional Renown from capturing from capturing these zones. RvR Quartermaster System :The RvR Quartermaster system is the next step in our ongoing improvements to RvR and City Siege itemization and rewards! This system introduces a more reliable way of earning RvR rewards by allowing players to earn special medallions and crests for participating in all types of RvR and City Siege activities. These medallions and crests can then be exchanged for items by speaking with a RvR Quartermaster in a Capitol City. These Quartermasters may be found either in the Markets or in the Guild Halls and bear the titles Recruit Quartermaster, Scout Quartermaster, Soldier Quartermaster and Officer Quartermaster. This will give players an exciting new alternative to winning PQ rolls in RvR for earning their sets and progressing through the game. Upgrade Your Assault with Ordinance! :We are pleased to introduce a new resource to RvR that players can trade in for deadly assault upgrades! Scattered throughout the RvR lakes and acquired from killing players, Ordinace is collected and traded in for various items and weapons to use in open-field RvR! Battering rams with more hit points, ballistae that do more damage, and oil immunity potions can all be purchased and used on unsuspecting enemy players! New Guild Recruitment Options :Guilds can now set up a "profile" for their guild using the "Recruitment" tab in the Guild Window. Settings for type of guild, careers, and ranks being recruited, additionally guild "recruiters" can be set in the "Management" tab. Once your guild recruitment info is filled out, players can search using the same criteria in the "Search" tab to find guilds that fit their individual play-style and needs. Guilds can also be hyper-linked into chat either by shift-left clicking on the "Link Your Guild" link in the "Recruitment" tab, or by shift-left-clicking the guild title in the search results panel. When players click the guild hyper-link, they will receive an individual window identical to the panel in search results. No more chat spamming required. Let the hyper-links fly! Character Profiles :Introducing the new character profile system, which gives you complete control over the way you play your characters! Each character will now have its own Interface Profile. This will allow customization of addons and UI layout on an individual -character basis. You can also customize multiple profiles per character. For instance, if you want to have a different set of addons for soloing versus open RvR, just open the Profile Management window, create a new profile, and make any changes you wish. You can then swap between those profiles at any time in the Profile Management window. Profiles can also be copied from character to character, even across servers. Just choose "Import from Profile" when making a new profile, and you will be shown a list of your profiles for all characters you have on all servers. When you first log in, your first character will automatically map your existing user settings to the new profile. On first login of an alternate character, you will be asked if you would like to start with a default profile or use the profile of an existing character. :Please note that this is only the first iteration of the character profile system. We are working to add new features, including the ability to save keybindings, as part of the profile. The Battle for the Gates of Ekrund Expands! :The massive Gates of Ekrund are all that stand between the Dwarf-held mines at Ekrund and the greenskin-infested domain of Mount Bloodhorn. The battles fought for control of this ancient structure have been among the most bitter in the Age of Reckoning, and now both sides are calling for additional reinforcements! :Beginning with this update, players Rank 19-24 will be able to join a special 6-on-6 version of the Gates of Ekrund. Also, a new quest has been added to the game to reward players who answer the call to defend (or smash down!) the Gates. Patch Notes